Weighing in the Awkwardness
by Kaitlinxing
Summary: While on a tour bus trying to sleep, the boys are woken by a some strange noises James seems to be making. What they deduce is that he's having a rather wonderful dream about Carlos. Seriously this is just stupid drabble.


**Yeah so I wrote this silly thing back in like fucking March. I had typed it out on my phone while at a friend's house discussing things and I never actually got around to posting it. It's just extremely stupid drabble and I don't even know how it came about. Hopefully you'll enjoy it either way.**

**Ignore the mistakes...I kind of just glanced this thing over when I posted it here.**  
**I'm going to go watch bad television shows...so erm...enjoy this I guess.**

* * *

"Ohhhhhhh carlos..." James mumbled in his sleep, his hips going in the air slightly as he bit his lip. The suddenness of it all caught the other boys off guard. Kendall's giggling could suddenly be heard over the silence from his bunk. He looked over to Logan, which was pretty much pointless in the darkness of the bus.

"Logan, dude did you hear that?" he whispered/yelled to his friend. He heard Logan try his hardest not to laugh too loud. He also saw the figure of his dark haired friend lean down his bunk to see James the best he could.

"be quiet dude! Hold on!" he laughed in between his sentence, making lots of shushing noises. They both got quiet, listening into the silence for James's apparent moans of pleasure.

"hnnggg carlos." an extremely pleasured moan was heard, followed by the sound of sheets shuffling. "OHHHH carlos, more...please..." He turned and thrust his hips in his sleep. Kendall and Logan suddenly bursting out in a quiet fit of laughter after hearing it all.

"f-fuck...carlossssss...mmm" James thrust again into the air. He must have been having a VERY nice dream, judging by the sounds he was making. Kendall was in tears from laughing so hard, he gripped the sheets of his bunk.

"L-Logan I'm dying. Oh god this is great." he almost fell of his bunk, noticing Carlos was under him. He quickly Leaned over to turn a lamp on, all of them able to see each other now. Carlos looked absolutely horrified, and Kendall only laughed harder. "dude are you hearing this?" he asked, reaching a hand down at Carlos to get his attention.

"y-yeah...yeah I am..." Carlos muttered, face flushed a deep red. He hid himself under a pillow, groaning loudly. "Ohhh god what the hell is he even doing?" he asked, dread in his voice. Kendall fell back in his bunk, his laughter never ceasing over what was going on. Logan shook his head and leaned down to see James. The taller one of the four was practically fucking air in his sleep. His hips erratically going up and down with every moan he made. He was clearly turned on, and it was totally ridiculous.

"Dude...he's got the biggest boner right now you wouldn't believe..." Logan couldn't help the blush that took over his pale cheeks, but luckily all that would most likely be avoided due to the fact that their friend was having a sex dream about one of them.

"Dude...are you blushing?" Kendall asked, covering his mouth with his hand. Tears were streaming down his face, he clutched his stomach. "OHMYGOD you're pointing out his size too. Dude what the fuck!" Kendall fell back for the millionth time. His laughter would probably wake up James sometime soon.

"I was just saying! And it's just hot in here all of a sudden you know? B-BECAUSE UHM...James's pleasure circuited body is giving off heat! The four of us in here is bound to cause this ridiculous amount of warmth!" Logan tried to sound sophisticated, but ended up sounding like an idiot using excuses all the same.

"Yeah, or you know, you're blushing because you think it's like the hottest thing ever." Kendall spoke seriously, his laughter stopping for just a moment before starting again.

"KENDALL!" Logan screamed. The sound loud enough to apparently wake a hot and bothered James. James sat up suddenly, almost hitting his head on the bunk above him.

"WOAH. Woah. What, what the fuck is going on?" James shook his head. He was sweating, his face ridiculously flushed, his boner prominent, and his panting never ceasing. He looked over at Kendall and Carlos's bunk. "what's the deal with mister smarty pants up there?" he asked, clearly unknowing of the events that just played out. Kendall only fell over and hid his face in his pillow. His loud ass laughing heard quietly in the small room. Carlos covered his face even more, not daring to look at the boy across from him. James was confused, so very confused. He wiggled in his spot, noticing how he was turned on. Wait...what the?

"Logan..." James cleared his throat nervously. He ran a hand through his hair, waiting for a reply. He heard a soft "Mhm?" coming from above him."So uh...what's going on?" he asked, terrified to know the answer. He looked up at Kendall, who was having a laughing tantrum where he was.

"You uh...kind of did some things in your sleep...and you made noises...y-yeah." Logan coughed nervously, hearing Kendall's laughing Increase. The taller boy below him sank into his bed.

"Fuck...about who?" he asked, covering his face with his hands in shame. He heard Carlos squeak, and instantly knew who it was before Logan even said anything. "Ohhh Carlos, dude I am so sorry...I don't-" he was quickly interrupted by the smallest of them getting up with a pillow over his face, and heading toward the bathroom on the bus. "Dammit...why in hell would I have a dream like that?" James asks himself. He falls back on his bed, staring at the bunk above him. He covers his face with sweaty hands, noticing the still stiffness in his pants. Why the fuck did this have to happen to him?

He quickly realized he'd have to get off before this got out of hand. But there was no way for him to with everything that was going on. With his friends in the room, and Carlos in the bathroom, and the evidence that he would be doing it. It was embarrassing. He hears Kendall and Logan whispering arguments to each other above him. Logan telling the blonde to go talk to Carlos, and see if he was okay. It took only moments before Kendall was out of bed, and in the bathroom with Carlos talking to him.

James lay there, feeling like the biggest idiot on the planet. "You can't help what happened you know..." Logan says over the silence. James groans, turning in the opposite direction. "Whatever Logan..." He hears a bunch of shuffling, and then he hears someone land on the floor of the bus. Then there's silence, and a few footsteps. Shifting on his bed, and pressure. Logan is there, comforting him.

"Turn over..." Logan says. His voice is quiet and shaky. He sounds nervous even. James turns over, covering himself in embarrassment. "what..." he groans. He doesnt really want to be bothered right now.

"You're still...Uhm...yeah..." Logan speaks shyly as he tugs James's hand away. He runs his fingers along James's chest, dragging them down over the tent in his pants. He stops.

"Logan...what are you doing?" James swallows nervously, placing his hands awkwardly on his chest. He watches Logan with keen eyes, and the other boy seems skeptical. He suddenly grips the bulge with his pale hands, making small movements. "Logan...I..." James lets out a very quiet noise of pleasure, bucking his hips up slightly. "Logan you don't have to-" he's cut off.

"I want to...I mean, you need it right?" Logan shrugs and reaches his hands inside James's pants; he drags the pants down cautiously. James's hard member stood tall, and Logan felt himself getting tense. He ever so slowly reaches his hand over to stroke James, running his finger over the head of the boy's dick. James bites his lip and moans. "God Logan..." Logan smirks and begins to lean down over James. James can feel the hot breath over his dick, and he gulps nervously. "L-Logan..." but before he can say anything more, he feels a tongue lap at the tip of his dick. He lets out a noise, somewhat like a growl.

Logan sucks and licks at the head, twirling his tongue around aimlessly. James is groaning and moaning, enjoying every last minute of it. Logan then takes James's full member in his mouth, practically swallowing him whole. James tries not to buck his hips, careful not to choke the poor boy pleasuring him. James moans louder and louder with each bob Logan makes. Logan makes a noise around James's cock, sending vibrations that go straight to the pit of the taller boy's stomach. He grips Logan's hair, and takes a chance at thrusting into Logan's mouth. When the smaller one doesn't seem affected, he does it again. He keeps thrusting into Logan's mouth until he reaches his climax. He comes with a groan and a shout of Logan's name. Logan makes a noise around James's cock, bobbing his head vigorously as James releases all of himself in his mouth. Then it's over as quick as it began.

Logan sits up, wiping his mouth with his hand. He grins at James, a sweet smile on his face. "Jame-" he's cut off suddenly by James gripping his shoulders and pulling him down for a kiss. He tastes himself on Logan's mouth, and for some reason, he likes it a lot. They sit there like that for a few more seconds, and James let's go of Logan.

"Sorry..." James says quietly. Logan shakes his head. "No...that was great." he smiles again and leans in for a hug. He lays with James until they can hear Kendall and Carlos walking back in. Logan shoots up from his spot and climbs to his bunk. He blows James a kiss and wraps himself in his own blankets. James chuckles at that.

"Soooo what's up in here?" Kendall asks. He struts over to his side, and climbs to his bunk. He looks over at Logan, who appears to be sleeping. "Well...are we all dead then?" he says, raising a big brow.

James laughs and turns over in his bed. "Go fuck yourself man." he says, waving at Kendall from his spot. Kendall crosses his arms. "Says they guy who just had a sex dream about poor little Carlitos here." he smirks.

James sits up and tosses a pillow at Kendall. "NOT COOL DUDE!" he glances at Carlos to see if the boy is doing alright. But Carlos is sitting there laughing like an idiot. Funny how he seemed relatively scarred moments ago.

"Why are_ you_ laughing?" James says amused. Carlos shakes his head and laughs harder. "Because you're so fucking disgusting dude, it's hilarious." he falls back on his bed, ready to sleep finally.

James shakes sighs with irritation. Turning over in his bed again. He just wants to sleep now, and by the silence he can tell everyone else does too. He closes his eyes, smiling to himself when he hears a quiet "Goodnight James" coming from above him.

"Goodnight Logan..." he says, and trails off into a deep sleep. He hopes this one is free of any pleasure-able dreams.


End file.
